leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Beck The Slayer
Summary Story Born in Waystown, Beck has been the bad guy for as long as he can remember, he's been killing people since he was a kid. He mostly just stuck to people who got in his way, petty thugs and goons. While he did get a rush from killing, he never initiated with anyone, meaning he probably has some type of morality. As a technical serial killer, he eventually reached a body count of 3000, which he earned the nickname "The Slayer" for. One night, while taking a girl to a hotel for "you know what", she offered him a drink, which was drugged and eventually put him to sleep. When he woke up, he was behind bars, with a police chief in front of him. The chief, named Martin Donnel, gave him one of two options, take out the ravenous killers that the authorities couldn't find or handle, or inevitably face the death penalty. Now Beck wages a government funded purge of the scum of the city, with his own life on the line. Personality Beck is what you'd call, a degenerate. He has no respect for authority, will constantly make dark jokes to amuse himself, and will do things just to piss people off. He overindulges in alcohol, cigarettes, and especially women. He does have some morality, but he's only really shown it when having to save his partners, siblings Ted and Lilly Evans. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-B '''(With Weapons) '''Name: Beck Origin: OC (Wastetown) Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: '''Human '''Powers and Abilities: '''Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant, Weapons Expert. '''Attack Potency: Street Level '(Easily able to break bones and punch holes in walls) '| City Block Level '''(Destroyed a row of buildings with a Scatter Rocket) '''Speed: Supersonic '(Was able to cut a bullet in half with his Switchblade from 15 ft away.) '| Subsonic Travel Speed (In car.) Lifting Strength: Class 1 '''(Lifted the back half of a car.) '''Striking Strength: Class KJ (Punches holes in walls and breaks bones.) Durability: Wall Level '(Took machine gun fire, collapsed, then jumped back up when a girl promised to "show him a good time" and killed 10 men with an ice pick, then collapsed again. Has taken multiple falls off buildings.) '| Building Level (In Armored Car) Stamina: Hours (Stayed strong for a full night in a bar fight.) Range: Long Range to Close Range '(can wield multiple firearms and melee weapons.) '''Standard Equipment: ' Switchblade Desert Eagle Pistol Mossberg 500 Tactical Persuader Shotgun AK 47- Assault Rifle RPG (1 normal rocket, 1 alterternate) Barrett M82 Sniper Rifle Hand Grenades Armored Car Anti-Tank Rifle on car Alternate Rounds Pistol- Hollow Point Rounds Shotgun- Dragon Breath Rounds AK 47- Uranium Depleted Rounds RPG- Scatter Rocket '''Intelligence: Above Average '(Takes advantage of everything in the environment. Knows exactly what a killer thinks, and uses this to track them down.) '| Below Average '''(Often distracted by girls) '''Weaknesses: If there's a trick involving women, he's most likely gonna fall for it. Severely disadvantaged when he runs out of ammo. Except for the pistol and switchblade, he keeps all of his weapons in the trunk of his car, meaning if the car is destroyed, so are the weapons. Inexperienced Sniper. Notable Attacks/Techniques: none. Feats * Was pelted with machine gun fire, collapsed, then jumped back up when a girl promised to "show him a good time" killed 10 men with an ice pick, and collapsed again. * Destroyed a row of buildings with a Scatter Rocket. * Cut a bullet in half from 15 ft away with his Switchblade. * Fell from a 3 story building and got up * Takes beating from several thugs, yet always seems to win. * Stayed awake when drugged and had to be given 10 times the dose. * Was able to deflect katana swings with his Switchblade. * Kill count of 3000, before enlisted. Other Notable Victories: Punisher (Marvel Comics) Punisher's Profile Note: Exotic weapons were restricted Eli Shane (Slugterra) Eli's profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Original Character Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:Human Category:Sociopath Category:Armed to the teeth